Weapon's were Made for Destruction
by CrusoeTheWhiteDragon
Summary: A little Town Death Valley is surrounded by Heartland city Mr. Heartland and Dr. Faker stole the Tsukumo's youngest child Yuma to make the perfect human weapon. well they got much more than they asked for. They sent twins on a mission to find this Weapon of destruction. AU story Yuma is a girl. rated T for a reason. I do NOT own Yu Gi Oh Zexal
1. Chapter 1 Strange Meetings

Weapon's Were Made For Destruction

Author's Note:

Hello everyone I'm CrusoeTheWhiteDragon

I'm really bad at grammar, but I'll try my best! If it really sucks than don't hesitate to tell me! I take good and bad. My first story I'm so excited and scared at the same time, and this is yumaxastral don't know if this will be a full story or not it's only an idea, but if anyone want's me to keep going I will. It's an AU. Yuma is a girl though, but same personality (I think yuma shoud've been a girl) she has some male traits but, you'll see the feminine side too.

* * *

Chapter 1: Strange Meetings

* * *

Hey! I'm Yuma Tsukumo, I have lived in this little Town my whole life. Day's always seem so routine, way to normal. The Town's name is Death Valley. it's a small valley, but a lot of illnesses spread like wildfire, because it's so small. Outside of Death Valley is Heartland City, I have only been there a few times but, it's amazing! It would be like living in a dream! I used to live in Heartland because I am a weapon Mr. Heartland and Dr. Faker took me from my parents when I was born. When I was six given back to them for an unknown reason. I was tortured and awful test were done that caused so much pain and I will never forget any of it. I am really strong I have noticed that much, my wounds heal in only a few minutes. but when I lose control its like a Monster inside that will attack anything that moves... well it doesn't matter anymore moving on!

I have long black hair with red end's. my eyes are as red as blood. Our uniform is gray it really suck's, but it's fit's this place really well. Despite all the life of plant's and animal's... It's really boring.

On my way to school I see three people. Two large boy's from my school, but there is one in our school uniform, but I've never seen him before...

"Hey nock it off!" I yell at the two boy's. They are bullies at my school, and I don't put up with them!

They look up at me "Oh man it's her, let's get out of here" they let go of the boy, and run off.

Now that I can get a better look at him he has blue hair that's spiked up. very strange eyes silver and gold. I have never seen someone so pale. as he slowly sinks to the ground, I see he has odd teal marks all over his face and arms. I bend down next to him he put's his arms over his face in panic, but his face is stoic the entire time...

"It's alright, I'm not going to hurt you" he slowly let's the fall to his side, and sighs.

"Thank you, for helping me. I'm Astral, I am the new transfer student" Oh so he was the one our teacher Mr. Kay told us about

"Oh yes we heard you were coming, I'm Yuma Tsukumo, but I though you weren't supposed to be here until tomorrow."

"Oh me and my family got here earlier than expected" he talk so formal almost like a robot or something...

"where are you from?" I'm just too nosy.

* * *

By now we are walking to school

"Well I am from the Astral ward" the Astral ward of course that makes sense! There are three part's of Heartland it makes a triangle around Death Valley the top is Heartland to the right is the Astral ward and to the left is Barian ward. The Barian ward criminals live there. Astral ward scientist and perfectionist live there.

We got to school right on time that's a first for me. I bet he has never been late in his life! Astral walks up to the front of the class, along with another kid, he looks just like Astral, but his hair is black, and he has a darker skin color, and red marks all over his face and arms. and his eyes are gold and black. Mr. Kay walks in and stands in front of his desk.

"Everyone we have two new student's Astral, and Dark Mist Thousand" everyone gasped Don thousand is the worst criminal of our time, he is forbbiden to leave the Barian ward, but he has two kids! No one new that! the desks can fit three people together. the only two seats open are the ones next to me because I, for some unknown reason, took the seat in the middle. Great I'm in between the kids of the worst and deadliest criminal in history!

Astral bowed "I am Astral it's nice to meet all of you"

Dark Mist just scowled "I'm Dark Mist" he glared at the class. Mr. Kay jumped in "Okay you two take your seats next to... Yuma, would you stand up please"

I stood up and the two made there way over. Astral took the seat closer to the window Dark Mist took the other side as Astral sat down he got close to my ear, and whispered "I'm sorry"

* * *

Alright that's the end of Chapter one this was more than I have ever had to type okay! Yuma is a weapon of unknown power simplest way of explaining might be in the story if I ever finish it still swaying anyway review if you want hope you enjoyed this at least!

:)


	2. Chapter 2 A Secret Revealed

Weapon's were made for destruction

Author's Note: Ok so Kari is a guy named Kyle. Yu Gi Oh Zexal really brought back memories of my brother that has passed away, Kari is so much like him! He was always protecting me and we argued a lot (_mainly becuase I did things he didn't want me to do_) just like Yuma does to Kari so I thought it'd be nice to put him in here! oh and I will have OC's because I really don't want to kill off the Barians just yet the Barian emporers are the top criminals besides Don Thousand... I really want your guy's opinion on if Yuma should kill some of them or some how get them to the end without killing all of them. I'm not sure what to do I have a ending I just don't have the middle part down yet, (_sigh_) unfortunately.

To Ariette5: Thank you so much for that Wonderful Review, you made my day! I'm happy you enjoyed the first chapter! I'm so sorry I am really bad at grammar, and I don't have the tools on word to correct things, but I'll try harder I promise! XD

To Redder45: thank you for following, and faving that made me really happy! :)

* * *

Chapter 2 A Secret Revealed!

* * *

After that moment two days ago, it was normal.. A very normal, **boring **day.

I keep thinking about those twins, yet I don't know why... maybe I'm paraniod. Every time I'm around Black Mist I feel an anger that feels so familiar, yet so foreign like all my weapon like instincts are trying to awaken, when with the other it feels completely the opposite. I feel calm like he can keep me from hurting people, I hate the other side of me because I hurt the innocent when I'm like that, Though some poeple deserve it! like the criminals that threaten innocent live's for their own benefit!

Anyway it's the weekend as I'm walking around the edge of the town theres a huge, thick forest with one path through to heartland city, a beautiful place, but I hate it there I feel awful every time I step foot in that place. Like it's dangerous... it makes me wonder why I feel that way

_**honk honk**_ " Hey Sis get in the car, I'll take ya home!" Oh Kyles back from work. He works in Heartland City as a journalist I run strait to the car and hug him through the window

" Hey Ky Ky, you'v been gone all week long, but I'm staying out for a while. "

" You sure, it's a long walk back. "

" Yea! I'll be fine, after all I like walking. "

" Alright then, do **not** be late for dinner... You have on the necklace that dad gave you right? "

" Ok, ok. And yes I do if I lose that, I could lose control! You worry to much! See ya "

" well that's what big brothers do, get over it! " he winked at me

" Bye! " he rolled up the window and drove off... Yup no matter how annoying he can be, I'll always Love him!

I grabbed my necklace (_I wonder why dad never gave up on me..._) as I start walking into Town I get a really bad feeling. As I pass the bus station there are cops everywhere, surrounding the place I walk up to one of them,

" Mister, what's going on? " I asked as I look around I spot a lady that has long blue hair similar to Astral

" There is a person from the Barian ward, with three childeren he has taken hostage! " I blinked at this information, then walk over to the lady

" Um exuse me, are your childeren in there? " she turns to me with tears streaming down her cheeks

" Yes, I have twins Astral and Dark Mist! " My eye widen in shock

then she whispers to herself...

" Someone save them, their all I have left " After she said those words...

It fueled the fire to act...

I went out of sight, and then jumped on the roof. I get in through a open window, as I try to detect their presence. As I turn the corner, I hear voices one is a man, and the other is a girl screaming... I look into the rest room to see the new twins from school are tied up, the man grabs the girl and walks into one of the stalls, I focus my energy and get in there without being seen by the twins, lucky for me there are pips I can crawl across the cieling. I cut one of the cable so the power goes out. The man cracks the stall, then takes his gun and points it at the entrance. I drop down, with my feet on the ground I stay at a crouch.

" What the hell. " the man look at me confused

He starts to walk over to me, once he is close I quickly stand and kick him under his chin, its so forceful he hits the tile wall behind him, making some of the tiles shatter from the force. he drops his gun then, I walk over to him he stands and punches me, once I'm on the floor he lifts his hands to punch me again.

" Who the hell are you? What the hell are you? " he yells

I shut my eyes tight waiting for impact... When I don't feel a thing I open my eyes to find Astral in front of me, taking punches his hands are tied, he can't protect himself. Why? He hardly knows me, yet he is protecting me? Suddenly my necklace starts to glow a deep red I look over to Dark Mist who has black and golden eyes, I only to see his black eye glowing. I feel so dizzy... I look in the mirror above Dark Mist my eyes that are red start glowing, pupils turn to slits. I feel strange like theres a Fire consuming me then it all becomes clear in a instint! _(Break them)_ a voice inside whispers...

I step in front of Astral the man stares confused. I grab his arms and break them... Then the whisper isn't a whisper anymore, its like my body is screaming _(__**Yes! Break them, tear them apart!**__)_ as he screams and curses at me I make his pain worse I break both his legs then after a few minutes snap his neck.

I turn to see Astral stare at me in shock and fear as I walk over to him with a whicked smile on my face he closes his eyes and smiles gently _(so this is the weapon of destruction, she really could strike fear even into the most bravest of hearts)_ he opened his eyes and looked up only to see me about to stab him with a pocket knife. he kept his face stoick, but he was really frightend

_(I'm scared, I don't want to die.)_ the voices in his head raged on. He looked into my eyes.

he looked at me with determand silver and gold eyes wich caught me off gaurd I froze...

" **Break me!** " he yelled his silver eye glowed as I attack him, I couldn't stop myself I closed my eyes, I couldn't watch...

Silence... I opened my eyes and I had complete control over my body, Astral laid passed out on the floor, as well as Dark Mist... I do the only thing I can do... Sout and run, just in time too the cops must have heard, they busted in and I didn't stick around to find out the rest.

Once I got home it was all over the News already, my brother glared at me...

"** YUMA **" I flinched at how loud he was, he ran right over to me, and grabbed my shoulders

" What is wrong with you, don't you know you could'v killed someone! Don't you know how dangerous you are? It was simple wasn't it? To stay out of trouble! " he sighed

" I'm sorry, but you know I can't just let them die! " I yelled back

" I don't know how you can't see it. If they don't get killed by the criminal, they will be killed by you! " I rip away from his grip, than I run upstairs to the attic. He was right! Right about everything!

He was right! I'm a weapon all I know is killing, but I don't want to... Its like the me that enjoys killing is fighting who I want to be! why didn't I kill the rest them? those two boys had something to do with it I know it!

As my brother continued to watch the News to see how many people died there were three hostages and 1 criminal from the barian ward that ecaped without concent from the goverment... he looked shocked and paled at what he saw!

_**(All the Hostages were saved! It's a mericale! The mystrious killer, the Angel Of Death has spared them! Two boys apparently twins were found unconsous and the young girl was found in one of the stalls crying, the criminal from the Barian ward was killed with no mercy! was the mystrious killer always this merciful? Or has the killer come to its senses to protect the innocent!)**_ He then clicked the tv off...

He sighed

" Now you have to apolagize to her, is she learning to control it? " Grandma Haru said humming to herself

Kyle looked surprised then thought about it deeply is she learning? or is someone teaching her?

" I am so happy she didn't kill the hostages, the last Six times that happened no one survived. "

* * *

ok I'm really sorry for any confusion I must have messed up somewhere in putting this chapter up so I will try to be more careful again really sorry for the confusion!


	3. Chapter 3 A Mission of Death

Weapon's were Made for Destruction

Authors Note: ok next chapter I've decided to use some Barian Emperors and then not all characters will be in here like casewel and a few others

Aorinappollo: Thanks for the review. I'll try harder I swear!

90sboy: I don't know... pm me with what you have in mind with your character, and personality. I can't really work if I don't know much about you! XD

Ariette5: Thank you! I hope the second chap was better than the first. I tried to make it longer as well... I know I'm not much of a writer, but I have such an imagination I can't control it XD I'm glad your enjoying it. thats why I put it here in the first place! :)

* * *

Chapter 3 A Mission of Death

* * *

I flutter my eyes open to the light of the sun. I hear the birds chirping. I sigh then turn to look at the clock my eyes widen in shock!

"Oh shoot! Not again!" I jumped from my hammock, but my leg got caught then I landed face first on the floor "Oh man, why me?" I complained. I got dressed and ran in the bathroom, I finishing what I did in there.

_**Bang, clang bang**__._ I bolted down the stairs! smiling at my brother. he wasn't very good in the kitchen... "I don't really want burned pancakes again."

he turned to look at me, and laughed! "Oh well. Yea I figured..." his eyes turned a little sad. "Hey sorry about what I said the other day." I looked at him, and blinked "oh yea. no problem! You should spend some time waking me up on time! Instead of focusing on pancakes that will make me sick!" I flashed a grin his way! "I'll take my leave now, or I'll be late for school" I ran through the living room, grabbed my backpack, and left.

I got through the door the looked up to see my friends one was a thin girl with green hair in our uniform the other was um... Chubby? yes that was it! though I would never tell him that! I giggled at my thoughts, and they looked at me funny. Then greeted me at the gate. "Hey! where ya been! I wanna race ya to school!" Bronk asked with excitement. I smirked "You bet! No cheating this time! If you put something in my way again, I'll do the same to you next time!" we walked to the stop light which is red, so we can't cross yet. Bronk put his skate board on the ground, and got ready. At the same time I had crowched down, and narrowed my eyes. I was ready! Once it turned green, we took off! We were neck in neck most of the way. when bronk pushed me into someone!

_(CRASH)_

"Oh man that hurts" I looked up at who I crashed on to. My red eyes went wide. when I met with silver, and gold eyes again! "Astral!" I got off of him quickly, and bowed "I'm so sorry!" he stood up his face stoic, even when his twin started laughing. I blushed. "It's ok. I saw what happend, it wasn't your fault." he was really quite I blinked a few times then smiled "Well I think you should've been more careful. next time you'll have me to deal with." Dark said all of a sudden I just stared "Let's go! your more trouble than your worth." he said with a glare aimed straight at me. I brushed myself off and ran off toward the school...

Astral blinked "You should have not been so hard on her, after all she did save us" Dark just stared at his brother "Dr. Faker said to **destroy** the weapon he created, not **befriend** It... It may look human, talk like a human, completly act human! Yet It's **not **human." Dark Mist glared at his brother Astral look down as the continued walking to school "still" Astral looked sad. Dark Mist was a little shocked. "When she attacked me, I felt her emotions..." he said quitely. Dark Mist eyes widened. "She did not want to hurt me. She tried very hard to stop herself. I heard that voice, so I told her to break me thats when I blacked out. Yet she did not kill me, but why?" Dark shook his head. "Don't stress about it. That thing doesn't have emotions. I think that was just you not wanting It to hurt you thats all!" Dark said ending the conversation. They got to school on time. Astral's stoic face returned he look at his twin from the corner of his eyes, and whispered. "Still don't call her It. That doesn't sound right" Dark rolled his eyes at his twins words. They were going to have to do this quickly or Astral might get in the way of their mission. sitting in the seat next to It he closed his eyes. he didn't really want to hurt his brother. He had to make him see how dangerous IT was!

During lunch I was eating normally which is not a good sign Rio is my friend she has light blue bangs and a darker shade of blue in the back, and then kind dark pink eyes. Rio, and Tori looked at me worried. Shark or Redginald is his real name Shark is just his nick name. He has blueish purpleish hair I think he just sighed and took a worried glance at me. Bronk went somewhere else at the moment. Rio and Shark used to live in the Barian ward, they are also older than Tori, me, and Bronk . they are really good people though, Shark used to be bad, Rio is his Sister. She was always nice to me and Tori, but when you make her mad watch out she will kill you! then there is Rei Shadows is a little odd _(thats a mild way of putting it)_ he can be so sweet then, there is this part of him that's just... Evil like a Psycho, he is also from the Barian ward. He was trying to cheer me up with his jokes. Rio shushed him "Why don't you tell us whats wrong Yuma?" I looked up at her and sighed "It's about the twins" Rio smiled then giggled "You must really like at least one of them to make you act this way!" I blushed the looked over to the table the twins were sitting at. Astral was sitting towards me, and watching me. I looked away. "It's not like that, I want to be friends with them. Dark doesn't like me at all..."Rio rolled her eyes she knew what had happend between me and them at the bus station. Her and Shark know of my powers. I have been targeted before. Someone whispered in my ear "they maybe targeting you."

I jumped in shock. Then calmed down when I realized it was just Kite. He seemed like a scary guy at first, but once you get to know him he the nicest person you'll ever meet. he also has a brother Hart that kid saved his life. Kite was also targeting me. Dr. Faker had sent him to kill me. when I was about to kill him, Hart jumped in and begged for me to spare his life. Kite told me why he was doing it that his brother Hart was very sick a contry close by, said that they would save him if he killed me. I told them I could save Hart's life in return to take Kites life. Kite agreed without hesitation. I saved Hart and let Kite live because the test I gave him was to see if what he said was the truth! after that he has been living in Death Valley with his Brother ever since!

I could tell he was worried about my safety. "I over heard them talking on their way to school, seems my father still wants to get rid of you." he glared at Astral, who was watching me. Astral looked away quickly. Dark turned around to glare right back at him. The bell rang loud and clear. Everyone went back to class.

I was simply walking down the hallway, when I saw Astral all by himself "Hey Astral!" he looked up at me, and I waved "Sorry about earlier" I said nervously "It's ok. I really should not have been staring, it is rude." I giggled "Nah it's fine, Wheres Dark?" Astral sighed "He pulled a prank on the teacher, and is in detention right now." I giggled "I hope he isn't in to much trouble." I looked up at him, and gently ran a finger across Astral's head and down his cheek, He froze then looked down. How could something so kind, and gentle be so dangerous? Then we heard foot steps I turned around.

I saw Kite, Rio, and Shark! They all looked pretty mad "Hey!" Kite yelled, and I jumped! he walked in front of Atsral, and slamed him up against the wall. and a strange matalic sound was heard "Kite stop this!" I yelled Astral kept his face stoic. but I saw fear in his eyes, and so did Kite! Kite heard the sound too keeping Astral up against th wall with one hand. Kite used the other to lift his shirt as he did my eyes widen in shock! he has scars all over his torsoe! some looked like whip marks, others looked like they were done by a knife... "So you were torchured." Shark said simply. Kite taped one of his ribs and it made a matalic sound. "some of your bone are metal proves you were with my father Dr. Faker! You should'nt have come here!" Astrals eyes widen a little then he closed them gently "I understand your position, but I" Astral's quite voice died out as Kite punch him hard! Astral was on the floor holding his cheek in shock! Astral didn't look up he kept his head down as if showing defeat...

"Kite no" I said, but Rio just put a hand on my shoulder. look at me with sad eyes... he knew there was very few chances of him getting out of this alive. he knew the girl Rio, and the other male Reginald were from the Barian ward. he was scared he just kept his head down, hoping they wont hurt him again. "You know nothing about it!" Kite hissed. "I'm sure my father told you she was evil, and will kill you on sight! but she isn't anything you were told! they were all lies!" Kite looked upset as he said those words... Astral started trembling still keeping his head down. "I'm sorry." he mumbled quitely. Kite kicked him in the stomach. suddenly Astral could'nt breathe it looked like an asthma attack! Kite surched his pockets and found a inhaler "Your body is patheticly weak!" I started to worry what Kite was planning. Kite turned to me to say something then Astral grabbed the inhaler and started running trying to use it while he ran "Astral!" I yelled, but he didnt even acknolage my voice Rio, Shark, and Kite started to take after him, but I stoped them! I felt my blood boil! "Don't you **dare** hurt him again!" they stared at me in shock!

I turned around, and ran after him!

* * *

ok chap 3 end! I am really trying to capture each characters personality the best I can! review if you want!


	4. Chapter 4 Friend Finder!

Weapon's were Made for Destruction

Authors Note:

OK so sorry for the wait, I had no idea what to do for this chapter and I finally came up with something! hurray! Haha ok now! I acually have a action scene in here but the next chapter might have a bit or a lot of gore I have not decided yet! you'll have to read to find out more! Hehe XD

CatLover: You got that right! Geez I made her past so delightful didn't I!? XD and this chapter well it explains a little more about Yuma's past in the facility. _(and shows just how evil I am! lol)._

* * *

Chapter 5: Am I One Out of Millions?

* * *

"We don't have all day!" Kyle yelled from the bottom of the stairs! "Yea, yea! I'm coming!" I bolted down the stairs as fast as I could! Got my shoes on, and we went outside... Thank God we made it out on time!

"Good morning you two!" Ena said with a bright smile! Astral and Dark hiding behind her... I giggled, and smiled back! "Good morning Mrs. Ena, Dark, and Astral!" I said peaking behind her. Dark just gave me a glare Astral looked me strait in the eyes! " Nice to see you again, Mrs. Yuma..." Then he gave a slight bow... (_wow I didn't realize how formal he was!)_ It almost made me blush! (_Geez! I almost forgot how hard emotions are to control!)_ Then we all got into Kyle's car! (_What a fun day this will be...)_

Once we got to the museum it wasn't to busy. I was worried because if it was busy I would be stuck with these two for a while... Once we got inside, Kyle paid for everyone to get in.

The museum in it self seemed likt art some walls were painted like you would see in caves from long ago. The seilings were painted like the inside of a cave, or the sky itself depending on which room your in. The painting's were pretty cool too some of them even have a description on why they were created, or based off of!

Soon after it was noon. I smiled my stomach was growling pretty loud by now. So we went to outside when I got a really weird feeling I turned around and there was a boy with red eyes like me his hair color was white with silver glasses. _(Why is he staring at me?)_

I stood up and started walking toward him "Hey Yuma where are you going?" I stopped and turned toward them, they were all giving me questioning looks. "Oh I'll be back in a minute!" I managed a small smile and walked away once I was standing in front of him he gave me an odd look...

"Do you know why I am here?" he asked, and I kept staring "No I dont even know who you are!" I tried to keep as quite as possibe. He sighed "My name is Dumon. I didn't think you would remember much but that might be for the best for now.." he put his hand on his head as if he had a head ache.

Then he gave me a glare. "But you must remember soon!" He said. I was suprised and jumped a little "If you don't this world will be no more..." I widened my eyes for a minute. "We were part of an awful experiment there are more than a million of us but only five percent of the experiments results remained decently human..." I was at a loss for words I opened and closed my mouth several times, but no words would come! "Me and a few other were the best they could create and then you were created the only perfect form of a human and a monster..." By now I was shaking. Memories were flooding me bits and pieces images of me being chain down, cut open, organs removed, just pain and torture!

"Why can't I remember these things fully? And what about the others" Dumon looked down his eyes saddened. " Dumon sighed. "you will know soon the twins will be of use to you as well.." I looked at the twins, but when I turned around to look at Dumon he was gone...

I walked over to the twins they were waiting for Kyle and Ena. Dark glared at me and Astral just sighed, then silence... akward silence. Dark was the first to speak though. "What the hell were you doing?" he kept glaring at me, and I look off to the side "I was trying to remember what my life was like before I met the Tsukumo family..." Astral was stoic but Dark was confused. "What are you talking about you don't remember anything before you met them?" Dark seemed really surprised I looked back at him and nodded. "I remember little bits and pieces what I do remember is nothing good..." Dark crossed his arms and raised a eyebrow. "Are you serious, try me!" I looked up at the sky "I remeber some test they did... they cut strait lines down my arms and legs. Cut my stomach open, took out organs without putting me to sleep or giving anything for the pain just chains held me down that's all I remember for now" Dark was shocked _(What the hell?)_ he turned around and walked away with his head down. Astral was staring at me. "I'm sorry..." I looked at him with one eye brow perked up. "What are you sorry about?" Astral looked down... "Our father was in charge of that project... we didn't know what kind of project it really was. we were told by Mr. Heartland that our father was apart of it and that it's our job to finish it..." Astral looked up _(It is our fault. I know you don't remember me, but I won't ever forget what happend to you! And how powerless I was to save you...)_ Astral was snapped from his thoughts when it was time to go

Ena was really happy she wanted to see the parks this town may be small but nature is this boring places best attraction _(if you can call it that)_ I thought weakly the car ride was short we stepped out of the car and fresh air hits us square in the face! it's always an amazing felling as I walk throught the little stone path Frinder came up to me. "Hey there pale how are you doing?" He wagged his tale and barked a small smile spread across my face I looked back at all the peaceful nature and close my eyes... Out of all the parks here this is, the one most beautiful! its in the center of the town it's more like a garden... It has the biggest tree in the world in the middle of the park! It's has really thick trunk and it's really tall too! Every spring flowers come flaoting down from it. In the fall the color of its leaves are the most bright out of every tree! Red, orange, yellow, brown, and even black leaves too! no one knows what kind of tree it is because it's the only one of it's kind!

The flowers were every where in all diferent colors the breeze was fresh and delightful I sighed contently the twins came up from behind me and I turned around to look at them."I didn't realize how amazing this place is..." Dark said as if he is dreaming. "You know that tree in the middle with more room than the biggest feild around it it's over one million years old... At least thats what they say!" I smiled. then out of no where there was a loud roar my eyes widen and a thought comes to my mind. _(I remember monsters... I have to protect them!) _"Yuma... Hey Yuma! What's going on!" Dark was scared though he tried to hide it... "Don't be afriad I'm right here!" I flashed a grin. Astral blushed a little. "Oh yea that makes me feel so much better!" Dark compained, Astral just glared at him "Look I'm not sure how this works but you've done it before so you should be able to do it again!" Dark looked confused "Look I have no idea what your talking about!" I sighed "Ok we'll just have to play it by ear!"

The beast came flying through the field some kind of dragon?_ (woah freaky!) _I shook my head to focus! I took a deep breath, held out my hand and invisioned a spear... when I opened my eyes I had a spear in my hand! hey!_ (It really worked!) _The moment I realized I had a weapon it was time to fight. "Yuma no!" Before I could attack Kyle called out to me, he had a sturn look on his face. "Yuma you can't, you'll hurt someone!" I froze _(I don't know what to do!) _I was yelling at myself when I thought Kyle was going to yell at me again. "Mr. Tsukumo, please listen to what I have to say." Astral intervined "I understand your fear, but you have to let her go. She can do it but we have to believe in her!" Kyle looked over to Ena, she nodded. "Ok... Then run wild!" I smiled and nodded

I lunged at the dragon then slashed at it. But it moved so fast it ended up behind me it tried to capture my with it's jaws! Just in time I dodged it's attack but the force from it kept me flying! It turned around before I could regain my composure from that dodge... it slashed me with it's tail and I went flying, I landed in a tree "Yuma no!" I could faintly hear Astral?.

_(I'm not strong enough...)_

Then there was a glow of black and white...

* * *

Alright like I said at the top... _(takes a deep breath!) _I'm So So So So So So Sorry! For the long wait! to much to much work lol. now if you kill me I can't finish the story! chapter six is just getting started I kind of lost the will to right but I'll figure something out!


	5. Chapter 5 Am I One Out of Millions?

Weapon's were Made for Destruction

Authors Note:

OK so sorry for the wait, I had no idea what to do for this chapter and I finally came up with something! hurray! Haha ok now! I acually have a action scene in here but the next chapter might have a bit or a lot of gore I have not decided yet! you'll have to read to find out more! Hehe XD

CatLover: You got that right! Geez I made her past so delightful didn't I!? XD and this chapter well it explains a little more about Yuma's past in the facility. _(and shows just how evil I am! lol)._

Chapter 5: Am I One Out of Millions?

"We don't have all day!" Kyle yelled from the bottom of the stairs! "Yea, yea! I'm coming!" I bolted down the stairs as fast as I could! Got my shoes on, and we went outside... Thank God we made it out on time!

"Good morning you two!" Ena said with a bright smile! Astral and Dark hiding behind her... I giggled, and smiled back! "Good morning Mrs. Ena, Dark, and Astral!" I said peaking behind her. Dark just gave me a glare Astral looked me strait in the eyes! " Nice to see you again, Mrs. Yuma..." Then he gave a slight bow... (_wow I didn't realize how formal he was!)_ It almost made me blush! (_Geez! I almost forgot how hard emotions are to control!)_ Then we all got into Kyle's car! (_What a fun day this will be...)_

Once we got to the museum it wasn't to busy. I was worried because if it was busy I would be stuck with these two for a while... Once we got inside, Kyle paid for everyone to get in.

The museum in it self seemed likt art some walls were painted like you would see in caves from long ago. The seilings were painted like the inside of a cave, or the sky itself depending on which room your in. The painting's were pretty cool too some of them even have a description on why they were created, or based off of!

Soon after it was noon. I smiled my stomach was growling pretty loud by now. So we went to outside when I got a really weird feeling I turned around and there was a boy with red eyes like me his hair color was white with silver glasses. _(Why is he staring at me?)_

I stood up and started walking toward him "Hey Yuma where are you going?" I stopped and turned toward them, they were all giving me questioning looks. "Oh I'll be back in a minute!" I managed a small smile and walked away once I was standing in front of him he gave me an odd look...

"Do you know why I am here?" he asked, and I kept staring "No I dont even know who you are!" I tried to keep as quite as possibe. He sighed "My name is Dumon. I didn't think you would remember much but that might be for the best for now.." he put his hand on his head as if he had a head ache.

Then he gave me a glare. "But you must remember soon!" He said. I was suprised and jumped a little "If you don't this world will be no more..." I widened my eyes for a minute. "We were part of an awful experiment there are more than a million of us but only five percent of the experiments results remained decently human..." I was at a loss for words I opened and closed my mouth several times, but no words would come! "Me and a few other were the best they could create and then you were created the only perfect form of a human and a monster..." By now I was shaking. Memories were flooding me bits and pieces images of me being chain down, cut open, organs removed, just pain and torture!

"Why can't I remember these things fully? And what about the others" Dumon looked down his eyes saddened. " Dumon sighed. "you will know soon the twins will be of use to you as well.." I looked at the twins, but when I turned around to look at Dumon he was gone...

I walked over to the twins they were waiting for Kyle and Ena. Dark glared at me and Astral just sighed, then silence... akward silence. Dark was the first to speak though. "What the hell were you doing?" he kept glaring at me, and I look off to the side "I was trying to remember what my life was like before I met the Tsukumo family..." Astral was stoic but Dark was confused. "What are you talking about you don't remember anything before you met them?" Dark seemed really surprised I looked back at him and nodded. "I remember little bits and pieces what I do remember is nothing good..." Dark crossed his arms and raised a eyebrow. "Are you serious, try me!" I looked up at the sky "I remeber some test they did... they cut strait lines down my arms and legs. Cut my stomach open, took out organs without putting me to sleep or giving anything for the pain just chains held me down that's all I remember for now" Dark was shocked _(What the hell?)_ he turned around and walked away with his head down. Astral was staring at me. "I'm sorry..." I looked at him with one eye brow perked up. "What are you sorry about?" Astral looked down... "Our father was in charge of that project... we didn't know what kind of project it really was. we were told by Mr. Heartland that our father was apart of it and that it's our job to finish it..." Astral looked up _(It is our fault. I know you don't remember me, but I won't ever forget what happend to you! And how powerless I was to save you...)_ Astral was snapped from his thoughts when it was time to go

Ena was really happy she wanted to see the parks this town may be small but nature is this boring places best attraction _(if you can call it that)_ I thought weakly the car ride was short we stepped out of the car and fresh air hits us square in the face! it's always an amazing felling as I walk throught the little stone path Frinder came up to me. "Hey there pale how are you doing?" He wagged his tale and barked a small smile spread across my face I looked back at all the peaceful nature and close my eyes... Out of all the parks here this is, the one most beautiful! its in the center of the town it's more like a garden... It has the biggest tree in the world in the middle of the park! It's has really thick trunk and it's really tall too! Every spring flowers come flaoting down from it. In the fall the color of its leaves are the most bright out of every tree! Red, orange, yellow, brown, and even black leaves too! no one knows what kind of tree it is because it's the only one of it's kind!

The flowers were every where in all diferent colors the breeze was fresh and delightful I sighed contently the twins came up from behind me and I turned around to look at them."I didn't realize how amazing this place is..." Dark said as if he is dreaming. "You know that tree in the middle with more room than the biggest feild around it it's over one million years old... At least thats what they say!" I smiled. then out of no where there was a loud roar my eyes widen and a thought comes to my mind. _(I remember monsters... I have to protect them!) _"Yuma... Hey Yuma! What's going on!" Dark was scared though he tried to hide it... "Don't be afriad I'm right here!" I flashed a grin. Astral blushed a little. "Oh yea that makes me feel so much better!" Dark compained, Astral just glared at him "Look I'm not sure how this works but you've done it before so you should be able to do it again!" Dark looked confused "Look I have no idea what your talking about!" I sighed "Ok we'll just have to play it by ear!"

The beast came flying through the field some kind of dragon?_ (woah freaky!) _I shook my head to focus! I took a deep breath, held out my hand and invisioned a spear... when I opened my eyes I had a spear in my hand! hey!_ (It really worked!) _The moment I realized I had a weapon it was time to fight. "Yuma no!" Before I could attack Kyle called out to me, he had a sturn look on his face. "Yuma you can't, you'll hurt someone!" I froze _(I don't know what to do!) _I was yelling at myself when I thought Kyle was going to yell at me again. "Mr. Tsukumo, please listen to what I have to say." Astral intervined "I understand your fear, but you have to let her go. She can do it but we have to believe in her!" Kyle looked over to Ena, she nodded. "Ok... Then run wild!" I smiled and nodded

I lunged at the dragon then slashed at it. But it moved so fast it ended up behind me it tried to capture my with it's jaws! Just in time I dodged it's attack but the force from it kept me flying! It turned around before I could regain my composure from that dodge... it slashed me with it's tail and I went flying, I landed in a tree "Yuma no!" I could faintly hear Astral?.

_(I'm not strong enough...)_

Then there was a glow of black and white...

Alright like I said at the top... _(takes a deep breath!) _I'm So So So So So So Sorry! For the long wait! to much to much work lol. now if you kill me I can't finish the story! chapter six is just getting started I kind of lost the will to right but I'll figure something out!


End file.
